Seven Gamer Gods: The Dark God
by Count Victor
Summary: Dying hurts. Game Over Is this some sort of joke?


_Dying hurts._

 ** _Game Over_**

 _Is this some sort of joke?_

* * *

 _"What the hell?"_

 _For a moment all the rouge could do was stare at the two glowing words floating within the darkness as his golden eye twitched._

 ** _Game Over_**

 ** _Game Over_**

 ** _Game Fucking Over_**

 _He always suspected whatever Gods where out there hated him, but this..._

 _"I am so fucking done with this bullshit!"_

 _The man shouted into the darkness as he spun on heel and tried to get as far away from the words as possible._

 _Yet no matter how far or how long he walked, sprinted or even outright ran those glowing words where -_ _as though mocking him,-_ _always less then three feet behind him._

 ** _Game Over_**

To be honest, when he died this was the last thing he Russian had expected to find waiting for him- far less fire and brimstone then he originally suspected- but here he was, trapped in some eternal darkness with those mocking words. Da, Da, he was dead. He made a fool's error and paid for it, but he highly doubted anyone else got haunted by glowing words that-

 _ **Game Over**_

 _ **Congratulations! You have just experienced your first of possibly many agonizing deaths!**_

 _Congratulations? Okay, now he knew whatever deities was out there was just screwing with him. Either that or the Afterlife had a sadist sense of humor._ _Knowing his luck it was possibly both._

 ** _Load Game_**

 _ **New Game**_

 ** _Main Menu_**

Arching a crimson brow, a pale scarred hand slowly reached out. Hesitating only for a moment before pressing Main Menu. If the Russian was honest he didn't know much about video games but he knew enough from watching his nephew to know you had to Save a Game before you could load it and the last time he looked...

Well he didn't think anyone had a Save File on their life lying around for anyone to access.

 ** _Seven Gamer Gods: Penguins of Madagascar Edition_**

 _ **New Game**_

 _ **Load Game**_

 _ **Character**_

 ** _Options_ **

_It seemed he was finally getting somewhere through the title left more questions within his mind then answers. Penguins of Madagascar Edition? He was no bloody penguin- thank God for small miracles. Seven Gamer Gods... So there was likely six other people who had either gone through or would go through this when they died... Knowing his luck they'd all be apart of that pesky organization._

 _Well since he was here he might as well change things to his own liking._

Sighing softly- _he was doing a lot of that for a dead man wasn't he?-_ the rouge pressed the Options Button.

 ** _Options_**

 ** _AutoSave: Off_**

 ** _Tutorial: Off_**

 ** _Cheat Codes: Off_**

 ** _Access to Main Menu: Off_**

 ** _Inventory: Off_**

 ** _Setting: Extreme_**

 ** _Genre: Action_**

 _The Gods- if they existed- must have really wanted him dead for this bullshit to be his Default Options. It was a damn miracle he lived as long as he did considering this mess._

 ** _AutoSave: On_**

 ** _Tutorial: On_**

 ** _Cheat Codes: On_**

 ** _Access to Main Menu: On_**

 ** _Inventory: On_**

 ** _Setting:_**

 ** _Easy_**

 ** _Normal_**

 ** _Hard_**

 ** _Extreme_**

 _Did they really have to ask? His life had been Hell so far, a nice Cake Walk was overdue._

 ** _Player must win the Game in Normal Mode to access Easy Mode._**

 _Of course..._

 ** _Setting: Normal_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Parody_**

 ** _Action_**

 ** _Supernatural_**

 ** _Romance_**

 ** _Horror_**

 ** _Mirror World_**

 _"Mirror World?"_

 ** _All the Characters lives are lived in reversal._**

 ** _Example: Uncle Nigel would become Penguin Enemy Number One: The Bloody Gentleman. The Red Squirrel would become a Super Secret Agent Red._ **

_Great, the Deity's screwing with his life was eavesdropping on him but at least now he knew They where actually listening. Still it was a rather interesting Genre...Maybe next time, for now he would just stick with what he knew._

 ** _Genre: Action_**

 _Let see now, if this works like one of Fred's video games then..._

 _"Status."_

 _ **Name: Red von Sova**_

 _ **Class: Seventh Gamer God/The Dark God**_

 _ **Level: NA**_

 _ **Alignment: Chaotic**_

 _ **Species:**_

 _If he was honest, Red didn't know much about video games. Just bits and pieces his nephew would rant to him but he did know one thing._

 _"Why the Hell is my species blank?"_

 ** _Due to in game achievements multiple species now Unlocked._**

 _... "Species."_

 ** _Original: The Red Squirrel_**

 ** _Human: Welcome to humanity._**

 ** _Penguin: They'll never see you comin-_**

 _"Hell no."_

 _You couldn't pay him to be one of those blasted flightless birds. He was Red, The Red Squirrel, sure he had played human for a decade or two but not even Death would convince him to play Penguin._

 _"Original."_

 _ **Name: Red von Sova**_

 _ **Class: Seventh Gamer God/The Dark God**_

 _ **Level: NA**_

 _ **Alignment: Chaotic**_

 _ **Species: Red Squirrel**_

 ** _Health: 0/2500_**

 _Zero?_

 ** _If you weren't dead you wouldn't be here._**

 _ **XP: NA**_

 _ **Cash: NA**_

 _ **Gold: NA**_

 _ **Stat Points: 300**_

 _ **Strength: 15**_

 _ **Constitution: 15**_

 _ **Dexterity: 15**_

 _ **Intelligence: 30**_

 _ **Charisma: 30**_

 _ **Wisdom: 30**_

 _ **Luck: 5**_

 _Well that was new..._

 _"What's up with the Stat Points."_

 ** _A 5 SP Reward is granted on each birthday for managing to survive till another birthday._**

 _Right.. EXP was Experience Points, which he should have loads of but considering the fact he's dead, they were likely erased along with any Gold or money he may or may not have. He never saved in his life- no one exactly informed him his life was a video game so its probably save to assume his stats have reset to default. The fact he kept his Stat Points are likely due to the Gods Pitying him..._

 _The Rouge wasn't sure wither to be insulted or relieved._

 _It didn't matter. He would leave the Stat Points alone for now and since there wasn't much else to do..._

 _"New Game."_

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the cage he was sitting in. It was a small cage, barely big enough for him to stand up straight within with thick heavy bars blocking his escape to the outside world in a room full of test tubes, machines and charts.

A room he knew too much, a room he had gleefully watched burn into ashes and cinders.

The Lab. Of all the places for the Damn Game to start.

 _ **New Perks Attained**_

 **Rapid Regeneration**

 **(Due to the Success of your Twin Brother's experiment to save your life you now heal at a rapid speed most would consider impossible making you virtually immortal... Don't get a big head though, you can still die. HP+ 10000, STR + 100, DEX+100, CON+100)**

 **Youthful Looks**

 **(Due to your Brother's actions you will eventually stop aging. While it will make most jealous Its best not to let others notice least you wind up under a scientist's microscope. )**

 _ **A Shattered Soul**_

 _ **(Due to the Murder of your Twin and your unexpected Survival, you only have half a soul- dangerous but you still survived- and rather unstable sanity. However if another Soul Bond is formed you can both heal your soul and stable sanity. HP -2500, Sanity- 2000)** _

_**Gamer Ability**_

 _ **(Life is a Game. Let's try not to break it. Though coming out on top wouldn't hurt either. + Gamer Mind, +Gamer Body)**_

 _Are you fucking kidding me? Not only did they drop me in my own personal Hell, the damn game started after my Brother's Death. Though the Rapid Regeneration did explain a lot... Or was it because I active the cheats? But then again what type of cheat allowed something like A Shattered Soul into effect?_

 _"Pause. Status."_

 _ **Name: Red von Sova**_

 _ **Class: Seventh Gamer God/The Dark God**_

 _ **Title: Subject Zero**_

 _ **Level: 1**_

 _ **Alignment: Chaotic**_

 _ **Species: Red Squirrel**_

 _ **Sanity: 100**_

 ** _Health: 10000/10000_**

 ** _If you weren't dead you wouldn't be here._**

 _ **XP: 0**_

 _ **Cash: 0**_

 _ **Gold: 0**_

 _ **Stat Points: 300**_

 _ **Strength: 115**_

 _ **Constitution: 115**_

 _ **Dexterity: 115**_

 _ **Intelligence: 30**_

 _ **Charisma: 30**_

 _ **Wisdom: 30**_

 _ **Luck: 5**_

 _ **Perks**_

 **Rapid Regeneration**

 **Youthful Looks**

 **A Shattered Soul**

 **Gamer Ability**

 _...What happens when Sanity reaches zero?... On second thought, considering how he is on a normal day, Red really didn't want to know._

 _"Resume Game."_

 _The sooner he got this over with the sooner the Real Game could start._


End file.
